Horseshoes and Handgrenades
by IchigoPudding
Summary: HP/DM – Harry tells his friends that he’s gay and their conversation doesn’t go exactly the way he was expecting. ONESHOT – SONGFIC – SLASH. Ron, Hermione and Ginny bashing. Contains onesided Harry/Ginny.


_**Disclaimer: Do not own the awesomeness!**_

_**Summary: HP/DM – Harry tells his friends that he's gay and their conversation doesn't go exactly the way he was expecting. ONESHOT – SONGFIC – SLASH. Ron, Hermione and Ginny bashing. Contains onesided Harry/Ginny.**_

_**AN: This was written in a notebook like half a year ago.  
The song is Horseshoes and Handgrenades by Green Day ^^  
May be some OOCness**_

**--Horseshoes and Handgrenades--**

Harry smiled nervously at Ron and Hermione.

"Well guys. Um, think I might be... Uh well, I don't think I'm entirely straight." He held up one hand and jokingly said, "I think I'm kinda gay here."

**I'm not fucking around  
I think I'm coming out  
All the deceivers and cheaters  
I think we've got a bleeder right now**

"What?!" Ron yelled, angrily jumping off the couch he'd been he'd been sharing with Hermione in the Gryffindor common room and effectively gaining the attention of every person in the room.

"Harry... We can fix this, you're just... sick or something. You don't know what you're saying. We can get you some help," Hermione suggested reassuringly.

**Want you to slap me around  
Want you to knock me out  
Well, you missed me, kissed me  
Now you better kick me down**

Harry's brow wrinkled incrediously.

"It's not a disease! I'm gay, not crazy."

"What the fuck, mate?! What the _hell_! Oh god, do you think about... –Oh my god Harry, you're fucking mental, urgh." And with that comment Ron disappeared up the stairs in a whirl of red-haired fury.

**Maybe you're the runner up  
But the first one to lose the race  
Almost only really counts in  
Horseshoes and Handgrenades**

Hermione watched Ron go, frowned, before turning her disapproving gaze to Harry.

"You really shouldn't provoke him, Harry. It's not fair to us."

Harry shook his head, "You know what's not fair?" Harry scowled, "This stupid goddamn conversation!" And with those parting words Harry Potter fled the common room with about thirty Gryffindors watching, the scowling face of Hermione haunting his thoughts as he ran.

**I'm gonna burn it all down  
I'm gonna rip it out  
Well, everything that you employ  
Was meant for me to destroy  
To the ground now**

Harry collided with a hard body and his glasses fell off his face, skidding across the floor, a pale, blurry hand picked them up and held them in front of his face.

He put them on and the face of Ginny Weasley came into sharp focus, small smile gracing her lipgloss smothered lips and her chest thrust forward.

"Hi there Harry!" she cooed before leaning forward and pressing her lips to his.

**So don't you fuck me around  
Because I'll shoot you down  
I'm gonna drink, fight and fuck  
And pushing my luck  
All the time now**

The kiss was sticky and reminded Harry of the disaster with Cho, what was with girls kissing him anyway? Harry was not amused and showed his disapproval by promptly shoving her off.

Her eyes filled with tears.

**Maybe you're the runner up  
But the first one to lose the race  
Almost only really count in  
Horseshoes and Handgrenades**

"What is it Harry?" Ginny pleaded, desperately clutching onto the sleeve of his robe.

"Am I too ugly, Harry? Too fat? I can Change! Is it my hair? I'll dye it, please!" Tears flowed down her cheeks and her speech slurred into incomprehensible babble, she sniffed, once, twice and twisted her hands in her hair. It stuck up in disarray and snot dribbled down her face. Ginny Weasley let go and broke down in the middle of a Hogwarts' corridor, clutching onto the robes of the Boy-Who-Lived.

**Demolition, self-destruction  
What to annihilate  
The age-old contradiction**

"Ginny," Harry choked out after what could have been hours or minutes, "It's not you, it's me."

Ginny had a mad glint in her eyes as she rabidly ate up his words.

"B-but you can change, right?" she gazed up at him with pleading eyes, wanting to be chosen by the hero that she had heard stories about since she was a little girl, the boy she had idolised for her entire life.

Harry shook his head, biting his lip. "No I can't change. I'm sorry Gin, I-I'm gay."

**Demolition, self-destruction  
What to annihilate  
The age-old contradiction**

Ginny's palm collided painfully with his cheek.

"You- you will change, you're sick! You're not some stupid faggot! You are _mine_!"

Harry shook his head sadly, clutching his cheek, which was now coloured an angry red.

"No Ginny, I can't be the man you want me to be, I'm so sorry."

Harry walked away; hands in pockets, head bowed and leaving a crying Ginerva Molly Weasley sobbing and broken on the unforgiving, cold, stone floor.

**Demolition, self-destruction  
What to annihilate  
The old age**

Harry sat with his knees pulled to his chest and tears silently making salty trails down his face s he gazed out at the water of the lake. He wondered where his friends had gone, were they ever really his friends? Harry's chest ached and he wasn't sure if the world would ever be the same.

Maybe he should have taken Draco Malfoy's hand that day on the train instead of choosing the 'wrong sort', Draco could help him there.

**I'm not fucking around  
I think I'm coming out  
All the deceivers and cheaters  
I think we've got a bleeder right now**

A pale hand brushed away his tears and Draco placed a gentle kiss on is cheek before wrapping his arms around him and pulling him in for a hug.

"What's wrong, Harry?" his boyfriend whispered softly into his hair, his chin resting on top of the shivering boy's head, tucking him safely into his warm embrace.

"I-I think they hate me, Dray," Harry whispered mournfully into his neck, his breath coming out in short puffs, "I think they really, really hate me."

"Then they don't deserve to be your friends," Draco murmured firmly before drawing his lover in for a warm, passionate kiss.

And Harry decided that he didn't give a stuff if the world was ever the same again, he was in heaven as long as he had Draco in his life, world be damned.

**I'm not fucking around  
G-L-O-R-I-A  
G-L-O-R-I-A  
G-L-O-R-I-A  
****G-L-O-R-I-A**


End file.
